nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
North Imperia
North Imperia, also "Северная Империя" in Russian, is a constitutional soviet republic comprising seven provinces as well as a number of federally governed outlying territories, mainly nearby polar islands. Located primarily in the central plains of the Imperia Continent, its seven provinces are bordered by the nation of La Tempestad to the east, the South Polar Sea to the south, and to the north and west by land that is officially unclaimed but is unofficially considered to be North Imperian territory. Though official measurements are unavailable, North Imperia is generally considered to be the largest nation in the Empires of Earth region and one of the larger nations in the region, which encompasses the entirety of one of the many planets named Earth. North Imperia's populace is comprised primarily of the Imperian ethnic group, which is technically referred to as Anglo-Russian. Also in a significant minority are spaniards from nearby La Tempestad, as well as a small population of Hollener, or Dutch-German, Augolian French, and Wrade, which are muslim Augolians considered separate from the Augolian ethnic group. The North Imperian economy is strong, with an estimated GDP of $30.568 trillion US, which comes primarily from arms exports and to a lesser extent uranium mining and a number of other large industries. History In the early seventeenth century, five separate and independant nations existed in the northern portion of the Imperia Continent: Imperiana, Kyiv, Nordia, Nordavostok, and Fjorak. These nations were officially unified on April 4th, 1615, on what is known as Union Day in North Imperia, as a direct result of the military conquests of a military genius from the nation of Imperiana known as General Alakandor Demitriyev. Demitriyev's conquest of the four other states unified them under the name North Imperia, with the classical city of Imperiana as its capital, and Demitriyev at the lead, the first man to be given the title of Lord Protector of North Imperia; today, he is known as Lord Protector Alexander I. Though Demitriyev proved to be a capable administrator, Demitriyev's empire crumbled gradually over two centuries, leading to the collapse of the monarchy into three separate states: the Republic of Nordia, the Fjorik Federation, and the Protectorate of North Imperia. The collapse of the North Imperian monarchy began with the death of Demitriyev's great-great grandson, Ivan Demitriyev, also known as Lord Protector Ivan I, who died without an apparent heir. The ensuing civil war between the republicans and the royalists split the empire into thirds: the royalists ultimately retreated into the northeastern state of Fjorak and formed the Fjorik Federation. The victorious republicans, however, were so deeply divided on how the republican government should be run that they too split into two separate nations, with conservative-leaning elements fleeing to Nordia and Nordavostok to form the Republic of Nordia, and the liberal republicans escaping into the southernmost providences of Kyiv and Imperiana to form the Protectorate of North Imperia. In light of their history however, the new elected executive, though serving only eight years, would still receive the title of Lord Protector. North Imperia continued to spread across the continent, primarily to the south and east, and, because of its current location in the center of the Imperia Continent, its name has become somewhat of a non-sequitur, though it has stuck across centuries. North Imperia operated as a constitutional federal republic for the next three centuries before entering a period of significant economic stagnation at the hands of corrupt politicians and predatory business practices, which resulted in what has been called by outsiders the Bread Crisis and later the Bread Riots of 1931, though you will not hear them called such in North Imperia. The riots continued for months on end, but the vast majority of the government's soldiers had either deserted to protect their families or to join a growing revolution. At the head of the revolution was North Imperian Republican Army Colonel William Bragg, whose oratory talents were well noted, as were several incidents of his heroism during demonstrations and riots, though his status as a national hero may glorify his actions to the point of exaggeration. At the time Bragg was well known as an advocate of worldwide socialism, and his leadership and organization turned the riots into a revolutionn; on November 5th, 1931, the North Imperian government signed over control to Bragg's "coalition of citizens". Bragg's coalition drafted a new constitution that was approved by a popular vote of the people (an astounding feat, but an effort that was carried by the revolutionary fervor and patriotic feeling that was sweeping the country) formed North Imperia into the government it has today, the first branch of which is the executive branch led by an elected Lord Protector, who administrates the military, signs legislation into action, enforces laws, and fights in military action. The second branch is the legislative, which consists mainly of the two-hundred-eighty-member National Soviet, which includes four representatives from each Local Soviet, and the seventy-member Senate, which includes ten representatives elected by each province. The legislature writes laws and controls funds. The third branch is the judicial, which is led by a supreme court of seven justices, one elected by each province, who are elected at the same time as the Lord Protector. The courts have the power to overturn laws and interpret the constitution. The current Lord Protector, Michael II Gabriel, also known as Michael Cain, recently survived an assassination attempt that resulted in widespread riots, mainly from fears about the state of the economy, which has recovered significantly since that time. Political Geography Today, North Imperia is composed of seven provinces: Vladivostok, Kyiv, Imperiana, Estoria, Estadia, Fjordia (province), and the capital province of Sentennia. North Imperia's c14apital was moved from Imperiana (which is a monument city that remains well preserved and thriving with support from the national government) to the burgeoning city of Aztek, now the largest city on the continent of Imperia. The country is historically liberal; the vast majority of people have profited from socialist rule, however many elements of the citizenry believe that less liberal business policies would allow greater outside investment in North Imperia's huge resources. The main party in power is the Socialist Party, with the primary opposition being the slightly more conservative National Industrial Party, and the very conservative minority party the Liberty Party. Military North Imperia's military is one of the largest in the region and among the largest in the world. Military service is compulsory for the nation's youth, and standing army strength hovers at nearly 400 million, an astounding number which sounds absurdly high until one considers this includes the many businesses run by the military, such as domestic law enforcement and civilian air travel. North Imperia's military is broken down into the North Imperian Army (NIA), North Imperian Navy (NIN), North Imperian Aerospace Force (NIAF), and North Imperian Shock Aerospace-Nautical Corps (NISANC). The civilian portion of the military includes North Imperia Domestic Aerospace Corporation (NIDAC), North Imperia National Guard (NING), and North Imperia Government Police (NIGP). The North Imperian Army is one of the largest and most well-disciplined fighting forces in Empires of Earth. It comprises nearly 150 million combat and support units, ranging from ground-level combat infantry to artillery and supply to armor to unique special forces units, and is consistently well-funded and supported, with all soldiers receiving a degree of training that is on par with many nations' special forces training. In addition, NIA soldiers can apply to receive cybernetic implants to enhance sight, reaction time, hearing, and perform a number of other beneficial functions, making NIA soldiers an enormous threat on the battlefield. The North Imperian Army, from its foundation in 1934 to 1957, used the S1A1 Thompson submachine gun as its standard issue weapon. When it was decided a different weapon was needed, the North Imperian government decided that a domestically produced weapon would be vastly superior to an imported weapon like the Thompson and founded Overwatch Arms, Inc., a government-controlled arms manufacturer that is one of the largest and most efficient operations in the world. The Overwatch AKM, based on the Soviet AK-47 and AKM rifle, replaced the Thompson in 1957 and served as the NIA's main battle rifle until only recently, when the Army began phasing out the Overwatch AKM in favor of the Overwatch M4A1 Carbine. The NIA's support and armor units are fairly ordinary, using standard vehicles and equipment, but the NIA's special forces units are comprised primarily of "Genosoldiers", who are genetically modified, government grown supersoldiers made to dominate the battlefield and guerilla warfare theatres. The North Imperian Navy is the smallest branch of the North Imperian military, and is comprised mainly of aircraft carriers equipped with advanced interceptor and fighter-bomber aircraft and satellite-linked surveillance and security systems. The other major element of the NIN fleet is the stealth submarine, which is unique in its silence and ability to evade radar as well as its destructive capability to launch up to twenty five intercontinental ballistic missiles, each with multiple nuclear warheads. The North Imperian Aerospace Force is both an Air Force and a Space Force. As an air force, it has invested heavily in stealth technology, and after 2014 all aircraft in the NIAF fleet will be equipped with some level of stealth technology. In addition, the NIAF has also begun purchasing military grade lasers for a new fleet of assault craft that will carry the lasers and can use them to obliterate air and ground targets with pinpoint accuracy from up to nine miles away. The NIAF's space force controls all aspects of North Imperia's space program, and is the most secretive force in North Imperia's military. The only widely recognized military element of NIAF's space force is the infamous "Trumpet" missile defense system, which was revealed to be a number of satellites capable of not just intercepting or downing missiles and aircraft anywhere in Empires of Earth, but also to have the capability to launch a barrage of nuclear missiles to strike any target anywhere in the region. Rumors of other, even more advanced projects also exist. The North Imperian Shock Aerospace-Nautical Corps was introduced as a twenty first century replacement for the North Imperian Marines, which were disbanded in 1991. NISANC encompasses all airborne, seaborne, and spaceborne elements of North Imperian infantry forces. NISANC, as a force, claims to be able to deliver several thousand troops anywhere in the world within hours, whether by sea, air, or space-drop, a technology that is ill-understood by those outside the North Imperian government, but essentially involves launching glider-like drop pods from NIAF space stations.